


A Different Perspective

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Belief, Bird, Flying, Gen, Imagination, Muscle, Struggle, Wings, gravity - Freeform, mantra, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says it should come as naturally as breathing, only it doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #39: Defying Gravity.

Kilgharrah makes it look so easy. He says it should come as naturally as breathing, only it doesn’t.

“Don’t strain your muscles. It’s not about the wings and strength. It starts as a thought in your mind, just feel it.” he says.

’I have wings, I was born for this, I can do this’ I’m repeating to myself like a mantra, but deep inside I get more and more frustrated.

Something holds me down, ties me to the ground and I’m fighting it, but to no avail.

A little bird flies by high above; even he can easily do what I’m struggling with. I wonder how he sees the world from up there?

I close my eyes and I try to picture the world from that perspective. It must be so beautiful. I feel like I’m floating, and I open my eyes to find that I’m not far behind him.


End file.
